Hellsing Randomized!
by Fellest
Summary: A collection of random, short stories from my favourite vampire Nazis! Sorry for the gap, I got writersblock. :D You WILL RATE, foR i COmAnd yoU WiTh FunNy LeTTeRs...
1. SneakyCard

SneakyCard:

Because this is annoying, I will only say this once: I do NOT own Hellsing, I'm only a fan, so there : P

_SneakyCard:_

Integra entered her office and slumped down on the chair. She took out a cigar, slipped it into her mouth and lit it. The beam of the moon snuck into the room and lit up her blond hair.

A shift was heard in the corner and she turned to it. "Who's there?" 

She took in a puff and relaxed back into the chair, passing it off as paranoia. A few minutes later she heard another shift and she jumped. She slammed down her hand onto the table and yelled, "Alright, who's there? Answer me!"

A small black cat appeared the shadows of the corner. Her eyes widened as it sat in front of her and purred.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked it.

She slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes, cigar ash falling over her black suit. She remained still, until something started crawling up her stockings. With a look of absolute terror, she saw the black cat crawling into her skirt.

"ALUCARD!" She squawked, and grabbed the cat by the neck. She kicked it towards the door and drew out two guns from her desk draws. The cat froze as the room lit up with a bombardment of bullets.

The next day, Walter adjusted his glasses and suggested, "I think we need a new door, Miss Integra."

_NOTE: I do relies that Integra wouldn't wear a skirt, but I read another fanfic that had Alucard turn into a cat, and this scenario popped into my head, so that's why she had it._


	2. A Major Problem

_A _Major_ Problem:_

Integra entered the room and stopped a few feet from her desk. A chubby, white haired man was sitting in her seat. He wore a black tie and an SS uniform with a white cloak.

"Gutentag, Fräulein," he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "What are you doing here, Major?"

"Always so confronting, aren't you, beautiful Fräulein?" He raised himself from her chair and offered it to her. "Please sit."

"Why should I?" She growled.

"Like I've said before: I 'ave no reasons for anything and none this time either…"

"Why are you here," She barked at the five foot high man, "Answer me damn it!"

"Always straight to the point, aren't you my beautiful Fräulein." His hand still offering her seat. He shrugged, still smirking, and sat on the table. "Vhy do you loath me so?"

She stalked towards him and grabbed his collar with one hand. "WHY DO I LOATH YOU SO? You killed my guards in front of my eyes and then mocked me in front of the Vatican! I don't loath you, I WANT YOU DEAD!"

He grabbed her collar and twisted her around onto the table, then held her down. "I like a domineering woman, but in the end, I'll be the one calling the shots."

_He's surprisingly strong for someone smaller then myself. _Integra tried to pull away, but he simply grabbed her hand and clasped it with his own.

He clenched her other wrist and smiled broadly. "I've been doing this much longer then you, Fräulein, but I admire your villingness." With a bit of a struggle, he bent down and locked his lips with hers.

Completely enraged, she caught him off guard and kicked him off. Grabbing his side, with blood flowing from his mouth, he smirks. "Vhy, a violent one, aren't we? The vage makes you even more beautiful, marvellous Fräulein."

"Get out of my site!" She yells, searching for a gun. Finding that she didn't have any, she quickly glances at him. He was stomping towards her slowly, blood still pouring from his smirk. "I am not stupid: I knew you 'ad guns 'arbouring in your draws, so I decided to remove them, just in case it became a bother."

He drew out a gun from behind and faced it towards her. She gasped as he shot…

The Major woke-up and found himself sitting in his own chair, in front of a swastika banner. He looked down at his hand and said, "Vhy must you continue to torment me, Integra," He smirked. "Auf Wiedersehen, beautiful Fräulein."

_NOTE: I apologize for the lack of proper information coming from Major Montana, I haven't read the manga properly yet._


	3. Smok'in Poker

_Smokin' Poker:_

The atmosphere was dense with cigar smoke as three people were circled around the table. Integra sat there, holding her cards up, uninterested. Enrico was holding up his cards nervously, having won only one game that night. Major, on the other hand, was calm, wearing his patterned smirk. His coat behind him and his tie loose over his neck.

"I'll call," said Integra, placing down two chips.

Still shaking, Enrico put down two as well. "Me as well."

"Very vell," smirked the Major, "I'll put zwei and raise you one."

"You can be so cruel, sometimes, Montana." Grimaced Enrico.

"Don't call me that, or I'll raise you another zehn, Enrico," smirked the Major.

"Be nice to him, Major, he's not normally allowed to play poker you know," commented Integra. She put down two cards and picked two up from the deck, not once changing her expression.

Enrico put down four and picked four up: A Full House, he may win after all. He straightened up and watched as the Major put down one card and picked up another.

Integra looked at her hand and placed it face down. "I fold."

Enrico smiled broadly and threw down the rest of his chips and his hand, revealing two Jacks and three eights: "Full House, Montana!"

"Like I said before, Enrico: Don't call me by that name." Grinned Major, putting down four chips and showed his hand. Eight, nine, ten, Jack and Queen, all in spades. "Don't you just love black, Fräulein?"

"A straight flush, aren't you the naughty one, Major," she murmured, still looking bored, even after Enrico fainted at this.

_NOTE: I got the idea for this one from the heading page of the D1 chapter._


	4. Seras the old Maid

_Seras the Old Maid:_

Within Seras's quarters, she, Pip and Walter were sitting around a table, with Alucard and Integra watching from her bed. Seras drew a card from Walter's hand and put down two Queens.

This continued for a while, discussions of Millennium never coming up. It had been forbidden since the night that Integra had lost to Major Montana. She was NOT impressed when she found out that she had to go on a date with him afterwards. She said that the date had gone okay, but she didn't want to talk about what happened. Alucard had been watching them the whole time, and found it more humorous not to tell the others what the Major had done.

Seras reached over and snatched a card from Walter's hand: The Joker. She put down two of her other cards and offered her remaining two to Pip. She smiled. "One of them is the Joker…"

Pip's eye twitched: He already had the other Joker in his hand. He moved his hand over the left card when he noticed her smiling. He moved it over the right and her expression became sad.

He thought to himself, _What is she do… I see what you're doing now. Trying to bluff me now, are you, well two can play at that game!_

He grabbed the one on the left and looked at it. His jawed dropped as he looked at the other Joker. Walter took Pip's other card and put it down with another in his hand. "Good, I needed that one."

Smiling, Seras, took Walters remaining card and placed down her last two cards. "Looks like I win, Pip"

Still paralysed, he didn't hear Integra explaining what had happened on her date: "You's aren't going to stop pestering me until I tell, are you? Well here goes: He leaned in to kiss me. I was about to slap him when I missed, lost my balanced and found myself falling on top of him. Shut-up, Alucard!"

"You'd think I'd be jealous, or something. But it was too funny at the time, especially when he grabbed and kissed her while they were on the ground. Looked like you enjoyed it-"

"SHUT-UP, ALUCARD!" She barked, drawing out two guns.

_NOTE: I wanted to do one with Seras and the rest in, so I wrote this. Integra story wasn't, originally, be in it, but I felt that the beginning was a bit boring, so I added it._


	5. Integra's Little Date

_Integra's Little Date:_

She sat across from him, wearing her usual, best dressed black suit. Her gloved hands clutching each other in front of her. Across the table was someone that no one would guess. Integra was someone that you could not see go on a date, especially with _him._

Across sat one Major Montana, in is usual black SS uniform and white coat. She had lost a poker game with him and agreed to go on a date. It was the closing bets and she had a Straight Flush. She didn't have enough chips left so he suggested the date. Thinking she could not lose, she agreed and showed her hand. She was terrified when he put down his Royal Flush.

"I vant it private, so meet at my headquarters. You remember vhere it is, don't you?" And he smirked away, carrying his winnings, and that promise.

Now here she was, a week later, in his quarters. A blue eye twitching behind her glasses, as she asked, "You planned this, didn't you?"

He smirked: "It vas just a friendly game, Fräulein. But yes, I did plan this, with the last round."

She looked up towards a corner, where Alucard was watching, then smiled, "You weren't trying to lure me here, were you. Seduce me into telling you about Hellsing's plans or anything like that?"

"Vhat kind of man do you think I am, Fräulein? I just vanted a nice night out- or, veally, a night in – with such a beautiful person."

She grunted. "Is that so?"

"Please, relax _Integra._" She was taken back; he never called her by her first name before. It was always Fräulein. For some reason, he seemed unusually attractive tonight. He hadn't changed from his usual attire, or his looks, but there was something about him that she drew her closer to him.

Leaning back on his chair, he asked, "Like I said: I have no other motive but to 'ave a nice night with you, Integra. So please relax that's all."

She picked up her glass and asked, "Why didn't you serve red wine?"

"I thought you'd be sick of the red as dark as blood, vith your two vampires running around the city." He picked up his glass and raised it to her. "But I know that I will never get sick of it. A toast?"

Hesitating, she finally picked it up. "A toast."

And they both raised their glasses and drank deep. Smirking, he asked her, "Vhite vine is best with fish: Are you hungry?"

She eyed him. "Actually, yes I am. What kind of fish then?"

The evening went smoothly: He was surprisingly well mannered and polite for someone of his _status._ The conversation had moved to something less serious, such as music, foods and the opera. Integra was quite impressed at how much they had in common- though their love of them had different reasons.

"He vas talented by a tragedy, nein a convenience: Don't you agree, Integra?"

She smiled. "It's nice to talk to someone calmly, about Beethoven and wine. You're very educated, for someone who has no purpose for anything."

He grinned and finished the remaining sip within his glass. "I can't get by in life without knowing something. Although, it is not like I used any of this stuff…"

"I see: So just interests of your's, huh? I'm impressed," she looked down at her empty glass.

When she looked up, she was shocked to see the Major's hand supporting up his upper body, half way across the table. He leaned in a little closer: "Really, you are impressed by a man of intellect. Or by the fact that I've shown you something that you didn't think possible…"

He leaned in closer, until he was only a few inches away from her. She could- strangely enough –smell the scent of blood and wine on his breath as he spoke these words, "Or have you seen something in me that no other has before?"

Closing in, she swung her hand. She just missed the top off his head and head-butted him, causing them both to topple off the table. He cut his head on the fall. A dribble of blood fell over his face as Integra fell onto top of the Major.

"I knew you vould fall for me someday," He grinned to her.

While she was recovering from the fall, he gently clasped her head in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Too shocked by this event, she did not pull away, but actually- quickly - sarcome to this.

After hearing quiet snickering from above, she moved away from the Major and stormed out of the room. He sat up and touched his lips with the tips of two of his fingers. He grinned and licked his lips. "Beautiful Fräulein."

Storming out of the building, she yelled, "ALUCARD! If you dare tell _anything_ about this, I will throw HOLY WATER ON YOUR SORRY ASS!"

He wiped away the tears from his face, still clutching his sides from the laughter. "Yes master!"

_NOTE: I- and maybe many others –wanted to know what happened on Integra's date, so I wrote this humorous thing! Wouldn't you want to know?_


	6. Schrodinger’s Appointment

_Schrodinger's Appointment:_

Schrodinger and Rip were crouched at the door, trying to listen in. The Doc and Captain were trying to weasel out the details of the date the Major had just come from. Although, most - all – the questioning was from the Doc, as the Captain just supervised from the side.

"And _then,_ Major, vhat happened? She asked you about the vine, und…"

From what Schrodinger could see from the keyhole, the Major merely smirked. He wasn't going to just say what happened: It was his business, no one else's.

"Come on, Major, tell us vhat 'appened," He could hear Rip murmur. He was quite interested himself, so he decided to try something out. Motioning Rip not to say anything, he entered the Major's memory.

Nothing much, just recent events. He stepped in further, until he reached the Major's date with Integra. He was leaning across the table with one hand when Integra tried to slap him. Because of his size, she missed and fell onto him, watching as the Major's fringe was cut on the edge of the table.

Before he could see the next part, he felt himself being pulled back and looking up at the Major. Rip was sitting next to him as well, staring up at him with embarrassment.

Surprisingly, the Major was grinning down at them and asked, "Are you veally _that_ interested in my date?"

They both nodded. He bent down and told them. "Very well: It vas going vell, until Fraulein tried to slap me. I fell, cut my 'ead, and she fell on top of me. Vhile she vas dazed, I grabbed her, and kissed her…"

"Then vhat happened!" They all cried.

"I heard snickering and she pushed avay from me and stormed out of the place. And that's all…" He rested a hand on Schrodinger's head, who melted, and started patting him. "And next time, please do not enter my mind vithout my permission."

Schrodinger froze as the others giggled. Walking past, with a grinning Captain, the Major turned and told the Doc, "No need to punish the boy. I know that curiosity killed the cat, but if I didn't get vid of him when he said I should lose veight, I won't now."

Everybody laughed, with a very confused Zorin coming in. "Vhat are you's all talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Said the Major, waving them off.

_NOTE: I thought it was time to here from everyone's favourite vampire Nazi organisation! Don't you just love cats :P_


	7. Doctor at Sea

_Doctor at Sea- At the Beach, at Least:_

The Major laid back on the beach chair, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted into the usual smirk. His dark blue, Hawaiian top closed to hide his _status._ The sun blazed down upon his, and the others, pale skins.

Schrödinger sat in the sand next to him, building a sand castle - or rather, the sand version of their Hindenburg Blimps. He purred, complaining, "Ow, there's sand in mein trunks again, Doc!"

"Oh shut-up, kitty boy. Ve don't need to know about vhat's down your pants!" The Doc yelled. He slapped his forehead as Schrödinger began scratching out the sand.

Not far from them, Rip and the Captain had set up a volley ball net, with Zorin calling out the scores. Rip, wearing a navy blue swim suit, dived and whacked the ball over the net. The Captain - surprisingly - wore dark green board shorts and his usual hat. He smiled and punched it over the net again. Rip ran to it and dived, but missed at the last minute.

"That's funf to drie, Rip. You better try 'arder." Mocked Zorin.

"We'll see," Rip grinned, grabbing the ball and smacked it over the net.

The Major enjoyed watching the two quarrels over the points, until something caught his eye to his right. _Beautiful Fräulein, what a lovely surprise._

Integra had appeared in her usual attire, with a bright swimsuit Seras and a bright red, trunks Alucard, and his trademark hat. The Major went to lift himself up, when he saw Walter behind Integra, with his usual butler wear. The Major scowled, _Damn him; I won't have a chance with her now._

"Hey, it's the pretty, blond one!" Gasped Schrödinger, happily. The Major heard the Doc pull the cat boy by the ear, telling him to behave.

"Zon't be so harsh on the boy: His in love." He smirked. The Doc looked up at him and smiled. "And so are you!"

The other three came over. Rip asked, "Hey Major, there's those three people ve've been after. Do you vant us to get rid of them?"

The Major shook his head. "Don't vorry about it. Ve're on vacation after all, ve deserve it."

"Didn't ve just have the last fifty years on vacation?"

"Nein Schrödinger! Just because we fled Europe to Brazil, and spent most of the time converting soldiers into vampires and eating people, doesn't mean ve veren't vorking cat-boy!"

"Oh, okay Doc."

The Major relaxed and closed his eyes. "Relax: You three go back to your game and you two go back to building sand empires, or something."

Schrödinger put his hand up in excitement. "I know: Let's build London and then kick it to the ground!"

"Best idea you've ever had, kid!"

"Thanks Doc."

As the Doc and Schrödinger rebuilt Big Ben, the Major lifted himself up and wondered towards Integra quietly. When she looked over at him, the Major did an English salute and said, "Gutentag Frau… Sir. Integra. How have you, today?"

She looked away and smirked, "Tracked me down to slaughter my men, or are you here for no particular reason again?"

"Just on holiday, just like you seem to ve. Nazi's have 'olidays as vell, you know."

She pouted, "Didn't you just come from a fifty year holi…"

"IT VASN'T A 'OLIDAY!" yelled the Doc from his sand empire of London.

While the Major was trying to chat up Integra - with increasing interference from Walter - the Doc and Schrödinger had finished building sand-London when they got up and decided: "Time to destroy it!"

At that, both Schrödinger and the Doc went Godzilla on the poor sand empire.

During their volleyball match, the Captain had accidentally hit the ball into the water. The two vampires, not daring to enter the sea, pointed at it and demanded, "Get it."

As he hung his head, the small cat-boy rushed passed him in enthusiasm. He was a few yards out when he got to the ball and waved back at them. He then suddenly relised, "Doc, I can't svim! Help!"

Eye twitching, the Doc stomped into the water. Furious, he grabbed the cat by the ear and kicked him out of the water, cursing, "This _better not _stain the blood out of mein clothes!"

In fear, Schrödinger climbed up onto the Captain – giving him the ball – and grasped onto him tightly as the Doc stomped by.

"Vhy are you so vet, Doc?" asked the Major, wiping blood from his nose. His left was also bleeding, with a few bruisers on his arms.

"What 'appened to you, Major?" asked Schro.

He smirked and replied, "I got into a little fight with Walter. But if you think I look bad, you should see 'im."

He motioned over towards Walter, where Integra was nursing over his broken leg. Walter looked over and was now staring at the Major, who smirked again. "Unfortunately, he still got the girl."

Schrödinger slid off the Captain, un-aware of the Doc, who now stood behind him. Before he could do anything, everyone heard the Major whistled. "I think that was fifty yards Doc."

_NOTE: Sorry for the delay, I got writers block half-way. I could've left it at cat-boy and the Doc going Godzillaroo! On their sand-empire, but I had the second half of the story in mind: I just didn't know how to write it out :P_


	8. Integra's Midnight Waltz

_Integra's Midnight Waltz:_

**Rated M: Contains sexual scenes, references and partial nudity!**

She was leaning on the wall next to her door. To the left of her head was a dagger, the knife being an inch into the wall. Leaning his arm on the wall, to her right, Walter grasped the dagger and ripped it out.

Both looking apathetic, she whispered, "Walter," as he dropped the dagger onto the ground. Holding her right wrist against the wall, she moved in close and locked her lips with his. He moved his arm behind her waist and pushed her closer.

He suddenly pushed away, slowly shaking his head, "This is not right, Sir…"

"Walter?" She smirked, "Is it really?"

She took off her blue jabot. He moved in front of her desk and used it for support. She followed him, un-buttoning her top. Integra was three buttons down when she reached Walter, who grabbed her hands. "Please don't soil our relationship like this, Sir Integra."

Her eyes narrowed. She pulled his hands over her chest and said, "One night won't hurt us, will it." She crept up closer to him. Letting go of his hands, she finished un-buttoning her top and moved her hands behind his head, leaned up and kissed him. Walter placed his hands behind her and under her shirt, pushing her closer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, removing her glasses. She responded with a smirk, as he placed the glasses on the table behind him and they continue on. She started to undo his tie and took it off slowly.

Integra moved up to kiss him when the phone rang. Turning dark with rage, she picked it up harshly and yelled, "WHO IS IT NOW?"

"Did I interrupt you, Integra?" Alucard snickered through the phone.

She threw down the phone. "Bastard!" When she turned around, she noticed that Walter had gone. She scrunched up her face and said, "Damn it!"

Outside, Walter adjusted his monocle and said to Alucard quietly, "I know she's upset, but it's all for the best…"

"Yeesh, most men would die for a woman less then half their age, mwahahaha…" mocked Alucard, swaying away.

The door slammed open and Integra's voice boomed from it, "I heard that Walter!" She grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and threw Walter into the room. She stalked back in and slammed the door shut.

Alucard stopped and looked back at the room, but left quickly when he started to hear a lot of banging.

The next morning, Alucard stopped in front of Walter, who was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. He looked down and asked, "How did it go last night?"

Walter looked up at him and squinted, "Integra's been around you too long, hasn't she?" Alucard smirked.

_Manga spoilers in NOTE:_

…

…

…

_NOTE: Don't ask why I wrote this short story, or why the pairing was Integra and Walter. I just had this feeling that they had some feelings for each other by their reactions when Walter betrays them. Especially when he calls her princess and say's that he treasured her – and possibly still does! And I think Alucard knows that when he torments him at the beginning of their fight about it._


	9. The Three Evils of the Vampire World

Doctor at Sea- At the Beach, at Least:

_The Three Evils of the Vampire World:_

It wasn't often that you saw Hellsing, the Vatican and Millennium in the same place, without fighting. This time – in some twisted way – was no exception. Down at the bowling alley, Seras looked up at the score tally. _Round 2: Hellsing 8, Vatican 10, Millennium 8._

Rip got up and picked up a lime coloured ball. With a yawn from being up all day, she took a dramatic step back. Taking another yawn, she threw the ball down the alley. The yawn must have got her off balance because all put one pin were stroked down, putting Millennium at 18.

Integra stepped up, clenching her navy blue ball. Seras and Pip started to yell out: "You go girl," and "Kick their ass, sir!"

With a vain of annoyance appearing on her forehead, she stepped up to their alley, and with lightning fast speed, knocked down ALL the pins putting their score at 18. The others cheered as she returned to her seat.

Enrico stepped up with his white ball. With his patterned smirk, he ran up and threw the ball at high velocity as well. He turned around thinking he had knocked down all the pins, until he saw Integra smirking, pointing behind him. Enrico turned and his jaw dropped: One of the pins to the left was still standing. With his head down, he trudged back to his seat with the score becoming 19.

It was now time for Millennium. The Major had not yet balled, nor would he do it this time as the Captain stepped up with his forest green ball. The Captain was extremely fast also, as he rolled the ball down the alley, but never bothered to concentrate as he hit a gutter ball. Emotionless, he sat back down.

Pip walked up now, with his specialized pink ball with a white love heart on it. He turned to Seras and yelled, "Hey sweety, watch me get it IN!"

_I doubt it, _Seras smirked, watching Pip warm up. As he showed off, Integra began to get pissed and yelled out: "Pip, just THROW the damn BALL!"

He cracked his neck, and as he came began to roll his arm, he tripped and threw it into the alley to the right, knocking over all the pins in that one. Integra slapped her forehead as Seras burst into laughter. "Good one Pip! If only you had done it in _our _lane!"

Pip – starting to press his index fingers together – went back to his seat defeated. Finding this quite amusing, Alexander stepped up to the plate, holding his light blue ball. Cracking his neck, he stepped forward, bended back gracefully, then practically shot the ball down they alley at the speed of a bullet! It knocked out, and almost obliterated, the pins. He laughed as the score went to 29!

Little Schrödinger stepped up with a mustard yellow ball. Smirking cutely he stepped forward then threw the ball down the alley. It looked kind of weird because he _did _throw the ball and it bounced down the alley. Lucky for him though, it _knocked_ out all the pins, in a sense that they went all over the place because of the weird angle in which the ball hit them. He bounced up and down laughing as the score went to 28.

Walter shrugged, picking up a typical black bowl. The rest of Hellsing hooted, even Integra coxed him on. The other two groups, however, sneered and giggled saying: "Let's see how good the old man is;" and, "Ha, as if he could knock out any." Stepping up to the plate, Seras yelled out: "You can do it Walter!" With slow movements, he closed his eyes, moved his arm back and... Out of nowhere, he struck the pins down from out of nowhere as the ball disappeared into the alley. The two groups were stunned as Hellsing came up to 28.

"Good one, old man!" yelled out Pip. Walter's eye twitched.

Next was Yume, holding up a dark pink – almost red – ball. She wasn't nervous, just a little concerned about what would happen if she flopped. She just shrugged: She could just hide behind Alexander, he'll protect her! Taking in a breath, she stepped forward and began to throw it, until she tripped. The ball _did_ reach the end of the alley, but only hit 6 pins, taking the Vatican to 34.

With a squeak, she hid behind Alex as Enrico got up to throw his ball at her, until he remembered that he didn't have it...

"I'm next." Everyone held their breath. Those words had come from the Major himself! Taking off his trench coat, he got up and picked up a grey ball. With a big smirk he lifted up the ball to his eye level. They were all silent, wondering what this small, chubby man could accomplish. Still smirking – from ear to ear – he moved the ball behind him then, without warning, it disappeared down the alley, taking 10 pins with it! They were all shocked out of their mind, watching the score bored moved Millennium up to 37.

That was until, a seven-foot tall vampire, gladded in red step in from of his alley. The Major eyed Alucard. "So, lets all see if the great King of Vampires can wipe out 10 little pins, shall we!" Alucard smiled back.

He threw the ball down the alley in such... in a... rather average speed of NOTHING THAT YOU WOULD EXPECT FROM THE COUNT OF THE DEAD! It was so ordinary that, when it got to the end, it would've been a shock if _any_ of the pins fell down. Giving into defeat, Hellsing slumped down, until Integra noticed that all the pins were missing.

"ALUCARD! Where are the pins! What have you done with them!" exclaimed Integra.

Alucard stepped back. "I didn't do anything, I swear, I just knocked them down with my ball..."

"Then why was your ball so slow!"

"I wanted to be like a normal human... I wanted to do what everyone thought-"

"Well it's NOT _FUNNY!_"

As they _bickered _– meaning that Integra threw bowling balls at Alucard until she was satisfied – Heinkle threw her orange ball down the alley, scoring 10 for the Vatican, taking them up to 46.

As the Vatican celebrated their win, and the rest of Hellsing trying to pry Integra off of Alucard, some of Millennium was formulating a plan on how to steal the cup.

"Let's just vait until the Vatican's are all drunk, then ve can steal it out of their very 'ands," suggested Rip.

"Nein, vhile they are not looking, ve svipe it," said Zorin.

"Stopping stating cliché suggestions!" moaned the Doc, "If you give me a bit of time, I can think of something!"

"Nein!"

The Major turned to them. "This isn't our major goal, even though the outcome is vhat I expected, the vay it vent ist a bit of a problem."

Their eye's twitched: _Vhat is he up to now, that is going to kill them all... again!_

_NOTE: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy catching up on homework. It's the holidays, so I have a bit of time to spend. _


	10. The Sorry Chapter

I'm Sorry, but…

But I won't be continuing this series, at least for the time being. I'm currently under some pressure from several different areas, so I have to time to continue. If there is a large enough demand, then I might add another chapter or too, but it is very un-likely.

I've also got several different stories going on at once, so the adding of a chapter will depend on how popular the story is.

I'm sorry, I know that I'm being a pain, doing something like this, but, there has been worst cut-off's in fan fiction then what I'm doing, so you'll have to bear with it as much as I've had too. I advice moving onto something else, another fandom maybe…

Sorry for the inconvenience, but with the time I have now, I can't fit this in. I'm not saying that I WON'T continue, it's just that it won't be up-dated anytime soon.

Sorry,

Fellest Rev.

PS.

For those of you reading this for my Hetalia fanfic, this probably WON'T continue. Now that Australia has an actual face, I don't know if I have the heart to continue. There are a LOT more things I wanted to add, but I have neither the time nor motivation to continue.

If there are people out there who WANT me to keep going, give me a review and I might re-consider, but it's un-likely.

Sorry again…


End file.
